The Unstoppable Evil (Part I)
by Terrance
Summary: A curse comes in the mail and the girls loses their powers, how will they get them back?


The Unstoppable Evil (Part I)  
  
Note: This is before they discovered Belthazor was Cole.  
  
"Prue look out!" yelled Phoebe as she tossed and turned in her bed. Sweat had rained down her face and her cheeks became red as if she was nervous. She began punching at the air as she yelled some more. Her continuous yelling had aroused Piper and Prue.   
  
"Phoebe, are you okay?" asked Prue entering her room.   
  
"Belthazor no!" replied Phoebe.   
  
"What's the matter with her?" asked Piper tightening her robe as she entered the room. Prue shrugged.  
  
"Phoebe, wake up," said Prue shaking her arm. Phoebe screamed and pushed Prue off of the bed.  
  
"Ooh, are you okay?" asked Piper helping Prue up.  
  
"I am but apparently she isn't," replied Prue.  
  
"Phoebe, hone wake up it's only a nightmare," said Piper trying to shake her. Phoebe instantly sat up and Piper jumped back.  
  
"Whoa, it's just me," Piper said wiping some of the sweat from her cheek.  
  
"Oh my god," Phoebe sighed as she hugged Piper.  
  
"What happened?" asked Prue with her arms folded. "Another premonition?" Prue continued.  
  
"I think so," Phoebe replied. "I saw Belthazor attacking but everything else was blurry, my premonitions aren't usually this vague," Phoebe continued as she stepped out of bed.  
  
"Well maybe it wasn't a premonition, perhaps a nightmare," Piper said standing up also.  
  
"Maybe but tell me this if it was a premonition, you can't count on me to save you," Phoebe said walking out of the room. Prue and Piper ran after her.  
  
**  
  
"Don't look too surprised Belthazor," said a man with a black robe on.   
  
"What do you want?" asked Cole.  
  
"You know what I want, I want the Charmed Ones," said the man.  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?" asked Cole.  
  
"Well I want you to bring them to me, with a hex you can steal their powers so I can give them to evil witches," said the man.  
  
"How?" asked Cole. The man laughed and handed him a package.   
  
"Inside the package is a curse when they read the letter which is actually a curse, their powers will be stolen and you will immediately be summoned," said the man. "If you fail me you will regret it, have them here by midnight," continued the man. Cole nodded and he shimmered away.  
  
**  
  
"Phoebe you will always be a help to us rather you can understand your premonitions clearly or not," Piper said as she, Prue, and Phoebe sat at the table. "And besides without you the power of three would be broken," Piper continued.  
  
"All I know is that Belthazor is after us and who knows when he's coming," Phoebe said picking up the newspaper.  
  
"And since he's coming we must be prepared, so again I will make sure I lock the door to the attic," Prue said flipping her hair out of her face.  
  
Leo orbed in. "Good morning everyone," he said smiling as he reached for the cereal.  
  
"Hey sweety," Piper said smiling at him. He smiled back.   
  
"What's wrong with you, Phoebe?" asked Leo.   
  
"Why would you think something is wrong?" Phoebe asked slamming the paper quietly on the table.  
  
"Because you're usually more lively than that," Leo said pouring milk onto his cereal.   
  
"Time for a personality make-over," Phoebe said standing up. "Excuse me everyone," she continued walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"What did I say?" Leo asked shrugging.  
  
"Since Phoebe couldn't vividly see her premonition she's been upset," Prue whispered.   
  
"Well maybe it was a dream," Leo said.  
  
"That's exactly what Prue and I said to her, but she insist that it was a premonition," Piper said. The doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it!" yelled Phoebe as she walked towards the door.   
  
"Hello Ms. Halliwell, a delivery for you," said the mailman.  
  
"Um, who is it from?" asked Phoebe reaching for the package.   
  
"There's no return address," replied the mailman.   
  
"Oh that's odd," Phoebe said looking at the package.  
  
"Please sign here," said the mailman handing Phoebe the clipboard. But when Phoebe began signing the mailman's eyes had a red glint, but Phoebe didn't see it. "Thank you," he said when Phoebe gave him the clipboard back.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Piper as she and Prue met Phoebe a few inches from where the door was.   
  
"The mailman," replied Phoebe opening the package.   
  
"A delivery, from whom?" asked Prue.  
  
"I don't know there was no return address," Phoebe replied as she walked into the kitchen with Piper and Prue following behind her.  
  
"You've received a letter today  
"The consequences time to pay  
"Your powers are mine and are gone  
"They came to where they belong  
"So deal with evil I have sent  
"Belthazor or my demonic kin," Phoebe read aloud.   
  
"What let me see that," Prue said reaching for the letter.   
  
"Did it say from who?" asked Piper touching the letter also. After Piper touched the letter the girls felt a shock.   
  
"Did you feel that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah," replied Piper.  
  
"So did I," Prue said throwing the letter on the counter. Belthazor had shimmered into the kitchen with the girls.   
  
"I know you felt it because I am responsible," he said. The girls gasped.   
  
"What do you want?" asked Piper.   
  
"Hmm, what do I want perhaps the Charmed Ones," he said walking slowly towards them.  
  
"Now who are you gonna take first?" asked Prue.  
  
"I want you all but I'll take you one at a time," replied Belthazor stepping even closer.   
  
"Back off," said Piper trying to freeze him. Belthazor began laughing.  
  
"Piper what's wrong?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know," she responded continuing to try.   
  
"I am wrong and you're coming with me," said Belthazor reaching for Piper.  
  
"No she's not," Prue said trying to telekinetically move him, but her attempt was useless. Belthazor grabbed Piper and shimmed away.  
  
"Piper," yelled Phoebe. "Oh my god, where are they?" Phoebe asked looking around.   
  
"I say we check the book of shadows," said Prue running up the stairs.  
  
"Did you find anything?" asked Phoebe entering the attic. Prue nodded and sighed.  
  
**  
  
"Where am I?" asked Piper looking around.   
  
"You're in a demon's dome," replied Belthazor. Piper groaned as she tried to pull away from the wall. She was chained to the wall and had no way to escape.   
  
"There you are," said a man with a black robe.  
  
"The powerless witch will now be my slave," said the man.  
  
"Yeah right," Piper said.  
  
"Ooh she's sassy too," the man said smiling as he walked closer to the wall Piper was chained too.   
  
"You wait, your evil won't last too long," Piper said rolling her eyes.   
  
"I guess your sisters are gonna save you, but how they are powerless too," he said. "Get the other two here," the man said to Belthazor. Belthazor nodded and shimmered away.   
  
"Master, look what power I have," said a woman running into the room. The man turned around and the woman saw a rat running near the wall. She quickly froze him.   
  
"Amazing," said the man.   
  
"Wait a minute that's my power," Piper said trying to pull off of the wall.  
  
"Not anymore," he replied laughing.  
  
**  
  
"Phoebe can you remember anything else from your premonition?" asked Prue as she flipped through the pages of the book.  
  
"Nope," she said. "How will we find Piper?" asked Phoebe.   
  
"I don't know but we will find her," Prue said closing the book.  
  
"But what if we don't," Phoebe said. Prue just sighed and suddenly Belthazor appeared again.   
  
"What do you want?" asked Phoebe frowning.  
  
"To take one of you away," he replied getting closer to them.  
  
"You can forget about that," Phoebe said kicking him in the face. Belthazor growled and chased Phoebe.   
  
"Phoebe!" Prue yelled as she jumped in front of Belthazor as he ran after Phoebe. He crashed into Prue which made her hit the floor and she lied there unconscious. Belthazor grabbed her and shimmered away.  
  
"No wait!" yelled Phoebe running towards them. "Leo!" she yelled. Leo orbed in.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Belthazor kidnapped Piper and Prue, help me find a way to get them back," Phoebe said.   
  
"How are we gonna get them back?" she asked as a tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry we'll get them back," Leo said opening the book. "Uh oh," Leo said.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"My boss needs me, I'm sorry Phoebe I'll be back," he said as he orbed away. Phoebe sucked her teeth. Belthazor appeared.  
  
"Now back for the last one," he said brushing his hands off. Phoebe grabbed the book of shadows and ran out of the room.   
  
"You can forget about seeing your sisters again if you don't surrender," he yelled.   
  
"Well I guess I won't see them again!" she yelled back.   
  
  



End file.
